HP a magie elementů
by Zai Dragonel
Summary: co by se stalo kdyby malý Harry potkal někoho, kdo mu radikálně změní pohled na svět?


Zdravím,  
po opravdu dlouhé době mě opět přepadla múza a vnukla mi jeden nápad, nejsem si zatím jist, co z toho vnikne a jestli to půjde číst, tuto kapitolu bych rád věnoval Amrenovi jestli si ji někdy přečte, za to že mi připomněl, že i já jsem kdysi psal, ne jen četl.

1\. Kapitola - Zajmavé setkání

Při prvním pohledu byste viděli jen obyčejný park, jaký bývá takřka ve všech větších městech na začátku léta, teprve při bližším prozkoumání té nejzarostlejší části do které již skoro nikdo nechodí by vám zrak spočinul na malém klukovi, kterému byste hádaly tak čtyři roky, přičemž doopravdy mu za pár týdnů bude 6.

Od prvního pohledu je poznat, že s ním není vše plně v pořádku, na nezdravě vyhublé postavě doslova visí oblečení tak velké, že by se do něj vešel hned několikrát, brýle jenž nosí má hojně spravované lepící páskou a levé sklo je u kraje prasklé. Ptáte se, proč o něm vlastně mluvím? Protože právě jeho je tento příběh, příběh o chlapci jménem Harry James Potter.

Malý Harry seděl na zemi a přemýšlel, nechápal, proč jsou jeho teta se strýčkem na něj tak naštvaní. Začalo jen tak nevině, vždyť jen si hrál ve školce s hračkami jako obvykle, díky jeho bratranci sám, ale na to už byl zvyklí, vše se změnilo, když si pro něj nevysvětlitelným způsobem přivolal další kostku k sobě, celý zbytek dne si pak zkoušel kostku přivolat znovu, takto pokračoval ještě několik dní v tajnosti před ostatními a pomalu tuhle svou schopnost piloval ke své spokojenosti.

Asi týden po té, se rozhodnul, že již má dost velkou úspěšnost na to, aby svou schopnost ukázal tetě.Ta možnost se mu naskytla když jej s Dudleym šla teta vyzvedá ěl jen, aby jej pochválila, nebo alespoň nějaký náznak radosti nad tím, že umí už ty divné věci okolo něj ovládat. S čím ovšem nepočítal, bylo to, jak jeho teta zareaguje. Místo radosti a pochvaly se mu jen dostalo naštvaného a zděšeného pohledu a tichého, ne však příjemného vyhubování.

„Co to děláš? Nikdo tady není zvědavej na ty tví úchylárny, ještě aby Dudlánka začaly spojovat s takovou malou zrůdou, jako seš ty. Počkej doma, až o tom řeknu Veronovi"

„ale teto, já už to umím ovládat"

„chceš mi snad říci, že to všechno děláš schválně?"

„ne to"

Ale ještě než stačil doříct, co chtěl, byl přerušen

„ušetři mě tvých výmluv a poď už, ať na sebe nepřitáhneme nežádoucí pozornost, ještě si promluvíme"

„ano teto"

S mírným Harryho povzdechem se vydali domů do Zlobí ulice číslo 4. Cesta proběhla mlčky, jen občas se Dudley pokusil Harrymu podkopnout nohy, což se mu k jeho velké radosti často dařilo, Dudley byl i přes jeho vhled kuličky celkem rychlý a v různých malých útocích na ostatní hodně zběhlý.

Když dorazily domů, Dudley šel okamžitě plenit ledničku, zatímco Harry byl poslán do přístěnku pod schody, aby počkal na svého strýce.

To že dorazil domů poznal podle bouchnutí dveří, hned poté slyšel jak se s ním teta baví

„Ahoj Verone něco nového ve firmě?"

„Ano, dnes se mi povedla zjednat zakázka na dvacet vrtaček, a pokud dopadne dobře mohly by si jich objednat ještě víc, a co Dudlánek, jak se mu dnes dařilo?"

„Velmi dobře, k snídani si dal zase jeden toust navíc a ve školce se stává jasným vůdcem všech ostatních, nenajde se už nikdo, kdo by se mu postavil"

„To je můj hošík"

„Jen s tím holomkem jsou pořád nějaké problémy"

„Co zase provedl? Zase prováděl ty své úchylnosti"

„Ano nechával kolem sebe lítat kostky na hraní, a dokonce byl hrdý na to, že to dělal schválně, zrůda jedna"

„Je vidět že prosté domluvy u něj nic nevyřeší, je potřeba přikročit k něčemu účinnějšímu"

„Co máš na mysli?"

„Já z něj tu nenormálnost vytluču"

„Je to pořád jen dítě"

„Především je to zrůda, a co kdyby něco udělal Dudlánkovi, dnes si lítá s předměty kolem sebe a zítra by mu jen tak pro rozptýlení mohl něco udělat, ne to se musí řešit rázně a ihned"

Jakmile to dořekl tak se rázným krokem vydal k přístěnku, rozrazil prudce dveře a vyhodilHarryho ven, ve svém vzteku neodhadl svou sílu a Harry odlítl vzduchem než narazil zády a hlavou do zdi, nevěděl co se děje, doposud zažil jen občasné šarvátky a šikanování ze strany Dudleyho a jeho kamarádů, ale nyní se mu tělem hned po první ráně rozlila obrovská bolest jakou ještě nikdy nezažil, hlava se mu lehce motala a měl potíže s udržením rovnováhy, jediná myšlenka kterou byl schopen zformulovat bylo rychle pryč, a tak vyrazil směrem k předním dveřím, proběhl vedle šokem ztuhlé Petunie a cestou vrazil do botníku u dveří, málem spadl ale jeho touha dostat se co nejdál ho dokázala udržet na nohou. Proběhl dveřmi, které naštěstí pro něj nebyly zamčené a tak mohl utíkat dál směrem k nedalekému parku, za sebou jen slyšel strýce volat

„Okamžitě se vrať ty prevíte, slyšíš? Vrať se"

Měl pocit, že zaslechl i něco ve smyslu však ty se stejně vrátíš, ale tím si nebyl jistý. Raději se došel schovat do nejzapadlejší části parku, co tam byla, kdyby ho náhodou někdo začal hledat, aby jej nenašel.

Jak tam seděl a přemýšlel o tom, co udělal a neudělal dobře a o kolik by bylo jednoduší kdyby měl někoho kdo by mu poradil jak konat správně, tak si nevšimnul, že se kolem něj děje něco přinejmenším zvláštního, zahalil ho lehký oblak magie a z podobného oblaku magie opodál se začala formovat postava.

Po malé chvilce nabrala jasný tvar, byla to mladá dívka vypadající přibližně Harryho věku. Měla volně rozpuštěné lehce zvlněné vlasy červené jako oheň, které ji končily až těsně nad zemí, na sobě měla bílé tričko a černou sukni. Na jejím obličeji hrál uličnický úsměv, ale nejzajímavější byly její oči. Měly tmavě fialovou barvu, při zběžném pohledu by se dalo říci až černou a krom dětského veselí se v nich odrážela i velká zkušenost.

Pomalu se rozhlédla kolem a zrakem spočinula na Harrym, s pobavením sledovala, že si jí ještě pořád nevšimnul, tak k němu přistoupila a vykřikla

„Baf!"

Harry leknutím nadskočil a začal se rozhlížet, kdo si z něj takhle vystřelil, zrak mu velmi rychle upoutala smějící se dívka před ním, nikdy nikoho takového neviděl, a jen se omámeně zeptal

„Kdo jsi?"

„Kdo jsem? Proč se mi neřekneš, kdo seš ty?"

„Já se ptal první"

„No a?"

„Takže bys měla jako první odpovědět"

„hm, můžeš mi říkat třeba Ignis"

„Já jsem Harry"

„Co tady jen tak sedíš jako hromádka neštěstí?"

Harry se na ni podíval a přemýšlel, co jí má říct, ale nějak podvědomě věděl, že této dívce může svěřit cokoliv, a tak jí začal vyprávět svůj příběh, začal od prvních chvil co si pamatoval, vyprávěl jí o tom jak již od malička se kolem něj dějí různé nesmyslné věci, a jak díky tomu na něj jeho příbuzní jsou neustále naštvaní, a jak si myslel, že když jim ukáže jak dokáže ty nepřirozené věci kolem zkrotit tak na něj přestanou být naštvaní, ale místo toho se naštvaly ještě více, po nějakém čase, byla již skoro tma se konečně ve svém vyprávění dobral ke konci, načež se ho Ignis zeptala

„napadá tě jak bys postoj tvých příbuzných k tobě mohl změnit?"

„nevím, opravdu nevím"

„myslím, že co nemají rádi je to, co sami neumí, takže bych se pro začátek před nimi pokusila potlačit veškeré projevy tvé síly"

„myslíš, že by to stačilo?"

„asi ano, ale být tebou tak bych nepřestával ji trénovat a zkoušet co všechno dokáže"

„počkej, neříkalas teď o tom, jak ji mám potlačit? A najednou říkáš, že ji mám trénovat, vždyť to nejde dohromady"

„ale jde, tví příbuzní budou šťastni, když neuvidí a ani neuslyší o tom, jak se v tvém okolí děje něco divného, ale ty i tak můžeš své síly trénovat, jen tě u toho nesmí načapat"

„a nebude to pak jako bych jim lhal?"

„vem to z jiného pohledu, co je špatného na malé dezinformaci pro dobro věci?"

„dez-čemu?"

„dezinformaci, prostě někomu neřekneš plnou pravdu, ale zároveň mu ani přímo nelžeš"

„to jde"

„samozřejmě prostě až se vrátíš tak jim řekneš, jak sis uvědomil, že to co jsi dělal bylo špatné a oni tě už nic podobného dělat neuvidí"

„a myslíš, že tomu uvěří? A jak mám pak trénovat, když nemám před nimi nic dělat?"

„s trochou štěstí ti uvěří, lidé jsou důvěřivá stvoření a jak to procvičovat, třeba hýbání věcmi můžeš zkoušet vždy, když něco poneseš. Prostě to vezmeš, alenebudeš se toho dotýkat, jen skoro, nebo si těžší věci nadlehčovat"

„aha, jo to by šlo"

„a nové věci můžeš zkoušet vždy, když tě nikdo neuvidí"

„už je dost pozdě, měl bych jít asi zpátky, uvidíme se ještě někdy?"

„to záleží hlavně na tobě, pokud někdy zase přijdeš sem, je velká šance že mě tu potkáš"

„díky až se mi to podaří tak přijdu, ahoj Ignis"

Zavolal Harry a rozběhl se směrem k jeho domovu, Ignis za ním jen s úsměvem zavolala „Ahoj Harry" než se změnila v oblak magie, jenž se rozplynul do okolí.

Když Harry dorazil domů byla již venku tma, první věc co ho přivítalo byl strýcův hřmotný hlas

„kde ses flákal holomku jeden?"

Harry již skoro vypověděl jak byl v parku, ale pak mu došlo, že by asi musel vysvětlovat co tam tak dlouho dělal, a možná by se nějak neopatrně mohl podříct, tak si rychle vymyslel jinou historku

„jak jsem utekl tak jsem se ztratil a nemihl jsem dlouho najít cestu sem"

„tos celé odpoledne hledal cestu sem?"

„ano a taky jsem si uvědomil, že ty divné věci co jsem způsoboval byly zlé a už mě je nikdy více neuvidíte dělat"

„nikdy?"

„nikdy více"

„dobrá, konečně jsi to pochopil, pokud to dodržíš můžeme spolu vycházet, možná pro tebe zbyla i nějaká večeře, ale moc s tím nepočítej"

S těmito slovy propustil Harryho do kuchyně, kde na něj čekal drobný zbytek obložených chlebů, přesněji řečeno po Dudleyho nájezdu tam zbyla zelenina a trocha chleba, ale to mu nevadilo, lepší něco než nic, byl šťastný, že mu jeho drobné zmanipulování pravdy prošlo a přemýšlel jak to udělat, aby se dostal do parku co nejdřív, ale nic ho nenapadlo, tak šel spát do svého přístěnku s nadějí, že jej přeci jen něco napadne.

Ráno když ho teta jemnými slovy probudila

„Stávej lenochu a poď mi pomoct se snídaní"

Tak se Harry rozhodl, že zkusí změnit své chování vůči svým příbuzným, otevřeným odporem nikdy ničeho nedosáhl, ale včerejší drobnou úpravou pravdy se mu povedlo zlepšení situace, proto se rozhodl změnit alespoň na oko své chování, od teď se začne tvářit jako vzor poslušného domácího robota a uvidí, jaké změny to udělá, byl pevně rozhodnut to alespoň pár dnů vydržet, a pokud to nepomůže tak vrátit se do starých kolejí může vždy, proto vylezl z postele a šel pomoct tetě ze snídaní.

Po nějaké době začal vidět razantní zlepšení v chování jeho příbuzných, začaly se na něj sice dívat jako na sluhu, který může dělat většinu domácích prací, ale z druhé strany již neměl problémy s malými porcemi jídla. Jediné na co pořád nemohl přijít jak se vytratit do parku za svou novou kamarádkou.

Když byl dopoledne ve školce tak trénoval své schopnosti, snažil se do dělat co nejmíň nápadně, například se snažil postavit stavbu z kostek tak aby normálně spadla, ale přitom ji co nejdéle a s co nejvíce kostkami udržet postavenou, také neustále přemýšlel, co dalšího by krom nadnášení věcí mohl dělat, nakonec začal zkoušet nadnést sám sebe, ale poté co si po pár neúspěšných pokusech jen narazil to místo kde záda ztrácejí své jméno těchto pokusů zanechal. Čeho však Harry nezanechal, bylo vymýšlení způsobu jak se dostat do parku za Ignis, zkoušel různé způsoby, například začal tetě pomáhat s nákupy, ale zjistil, že při nákupu nemá dost času se kamkoliv vypařit, navíc jej teta dost hlídá.

Tak uplynul asi měsíc, než se mu povedlo domluvit s tetou, že každý týden bude mít jedno odpoledne volné, takže toho využil a hned poté co přišel ze školky se vydal do parku zvědavý, jestli narazí na Ignis.

Postupně prošel celý park, ale Ignis nikde nenašel, tak si sedl na své místo do zadní části parku kde na něj nebylo vidět, a začal si postupně levitovat kamínky z cesty, měl nad rukou tři a začal s nimi pomalu točit všemi směry, zkoušel co všechno s nimi může dělat až se do toho zabral tak, že si absolutně přestal všímat svého okolí, když najednou mu mezi jeho levitující kamínky přiletěl další, to mu narušilo koncentraci natolik, že mu všechny spadly na zem, napadla ho jen jediná osoba která by ho mohla přivítat takhle, tak jen řekl

„Ahoj Ignis"

„Ahoj Harry, jak si poznal, že su to já?"

„to je tajemství"

„hej jak?"

„no dobrá, jsi jediná o kom vím, že je natolik šílený aby tyhle divný věci přijímal v klidu"

„já nejsem šílená"

Řekla Ignis trucovitě a otočila se k němu zády, Harry se jen zasmál a poslal před ní květinu, co právě utrhl, chvíli s ní lítal před ní, než řekl

„dobrá, nejseš šílená" po krátké odmlce dodal ještě „možná"

„hej to si vypješ"

A s těmi to slovy se otočila, skočila na něj a začala ho lechtat, jak takhle zákeřný útok nečekal, tak jej neustál a oba skončily v záchvatu smíchu na zemi. Chvíli tam jen ležely a smály se, než se Harry zeptal

„proč ti nepřipadá, že to co dělám není divný?"

„u nás jsou podobný schopnosti v rodině"

„co tím myslíš?"

„tohle"

Jen co to dořekla tak jí vzplála ruka, a po chvilce se z plamenů vytvořila kulička ohně co jí visela nad dlaní

„páni, umíš ovládat oheň?"

„ovládat?, hm jo"

„a to umíte všichni"

„nee, každý umí něco jinýho, tak mě napadá, když umíš hýbat věcma, co zkusit pohnout i mým ohněm"

„a jak bych to měl udělat, zatím jsem vždy jen hýbal pevnými věcmi"

„zkus to pohnout vším v tom místě, jako kdyby tam bylo spousta malých věcí, třeba písek"

„to jsem ještě nezkoušel možná bych měl začít s tím, myslíš že to pude?"

„zkus to, za zkoušku nic nedáš"

S tím započal jejich takřka pravidelný tréning jejich schopností

Omlouvám se za případné chyby, i přes veškerou mou snahu nejsem s gramatikou moc velký kamarád. Pokud to někdo přečetl až sem rád bych znal jeho názor, jestli má cenu v příběhu pokračovat nebo ani ne, předem varuji, že tempo přibývání bude asi pomalé

edit 22.1.2016 Harry a Ignis jsou lehce postaršeni, udělány malé úpravy v příběhu, na druhé kapitole se pracuje


End file.
